Chocolates Para Cupido 2 - Arthur X Lectora Hetalia
by fiorelli210
Summary: Continuación de Chocolates para CúpidoAhora la historia tornara otro rumbo, de principio sera distinta pero pasando ya el primer capi veras que sigue siendo nuestra historia querida, con nuevos personajes, nuevas parejas, enredos amorosos y muchas aventuras, solo que ahora se le sumara misterio y revelacion de secretos! Si no has leido la primera pasate a revisarla, es gratis :D
1. La nueva Cupido

***En el silencio y obscuridad absoluta aparecen de la nada fuegos artificiales* Hello here! Como están? Espero que bien :3 estoy muy contenta de traerles al fin la segunda parte del fic! Como lo he dicho es la Segunda parte así que si no has leído la primera eres bienvenida a echarle una ojeada c:  
Esta segunda parte va dedicada a cada una que me apoyo todo este tiempo...Pero el dedicado inicial es para...chan chan!  
Utau! *3* Mi querida suegra**** que es la mejor y más fan de Iggy, con mucho love para tu****s~****  
Por cierto ¿Vieron la hermosa y sensualosa portada? Estoy feliz ya que fue hecha especialmente para ser la cara de esta segunda season  
;w; un hermoso regalo de mi querida ****RavenMushroom**** que la hizo para mi pero en especial para ustedes, y para prologar aún más su disfrute! Así que toda la portada tiene que ver con el fic ewe.  
No quiero extenderme mucho más solo agradezco que estes aquí con tu apoyo incondicional, Infinitas gracias******

**ADVERTENCIAS: Este es un CAPITULO DISTINTO a lo que estan acostumbradas para este fic, es necesario creanme pueden tomarlo algo así como el prólogo -desde el cap siguiente todo vuelve a ser algo así a lo que era el fic en su estilo, PERO sean concientes de que la historia ha cambiado- Diferencias en la forma de escribir por maduración del estilo de la escritora, quizás esto sea el mayor motivo por lo que existían inseguridades al momento de publicar esto, pero espero ya puedan juzgar ustedes la narración que más les place - de hecho se los agradecería muchisimo ^^ - . Ya vendrán muchas más advertencias pero por este capi sólo es necesario decir que hay se presentan nuevos personajes y comienzos de nuevas etapa!**

**~~Si estimas que la espera ha sido suficiente pasa, y recuerda, estás en casa~~**

**"La nueva Cúpido"**

Abriste los ojos revisando la hora en el móvil, aún quedaban doce minutos para despertar de igual forma te levantaste hasta tu ventana contemplando la aún obscura y apacible Londres.

Recordaste lo ocurrido hace casi un año y como conociste a Arthur.

Ruborizada volteaste hasta el colchón divisando al nombrado envuelto en gruesas capas de sabanas, divertida a orillas de la cama contemplaste como babeaba sin escrúpulos tu almohada favorita.

Cuando ya fue la hora besaste su mejilla mientras abría los ojos con bastante pesar, sin saber cómo en un segundo tomo tu muñeca y te lanzó al lecho dejándote bajo él –Adoro cuando usas mis camisas para dormir…–Confesó escrutando cada poro en ti creando un fuerte calor recorrer tú piel hasta ruborizarla. Instintivamente te acomodaste extendiendo los brazos para recibir cada sensación. En tanto sus manos expertas subían por tus caderas y se aproximaba despacioso a tú tan anhelada boca.

– ¡No toques a (Tú nombre)! –Aquella aguda vocecilla paralizó al británico dejándolo con los labios estirados y los ojos en blanco – ¡NO PUEDES APARECER ASI NADA MÁS IDIOTA! –Espetó desde la colcha haciendo suspirar a la inoportuna visita –Si te pones a hacerle cosas indecentes a (Tu nombre) Llegará tarde. Recuerda que para ambos es su primer día –Apuntaló.

El rubio neuro contenía con dificultad su mano intacta para no aventarle un mortal almohadazo.

–Además, ella es Cúpido ahora y ya estamos en la fecha – Se te acercó mirándote analítico.

– ¿Pa-Pasa algo? –Inquiriste nerviosa.

–…Realmente te asienta muy bien esa camisa –Respondió ruborizado y sin escrúpulos.

– ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO! –El ex ángel lo atacó con la almohada peligrosamente babeada consiguiendo que su objetivo se elevase por los aires como una pluma –Volveré pronto (Tu Nombre) y traeré lo que necesitas. Bye –Se despidió desvaneciéndose en el aire cual espejismo.

–Mierda, ese idiota siempre nos interrumpe…–Se quejo el rubio.

–Si ocupó un abrigo no se notará ¿Verdad? –Inquiriste temerosa sintiendo como te abrazaba por detrás –Eso más un gorro y pasarás desapercibida –Respondió besando tu cuello. Suspiraste tensa por su actuar.

Ya no parecía tan divertido ni emocionante eso de ser Cúpido como en un principio, sentías como una gruesa pesadumbre se cargaba de tus hombros, el cielo encapotado tampoco ayudaba mucho, pero eso ya no era lo importante, sino más bien encargarte de que todo saliera bien el primer día de clases.

▲▼◀ ▶▲▼

– ¿Quieres que vaya a dejarte? –Preocupado se percató de tu nerviosismo mientras abría el paraguas al salir del departamento.

–Si lo haces llegarás tarde.

–Pero…

–Estaré bien. Además nuestras facultades no están tan lejos –Le regalaste una sonrisa forzada que ante sus ojos fue bastante natural.

Caminaron hablando de cualquier cosa hasta llegar al fatídico escenario de la despedida en donde no dudo en tomarte de la cintura para plantarte un cálido y apasionado beso sin importarle lo que opinarán los correctos y fríos ingleses, ni mucho menos a donde fuera a parar el paraguas.

Luego de la gran locura que te toco vivir el San Valentín pasado y de que esposa osa te pidiera que fueras su novia, se esforzó al máximo para inducirte a mudarte con él, a lo que aceptaste casi medio año después, no podías negar que morías de ganas por irte a su departamento lo antes posible pero ¿Qué una chica no se tiene que hacer de rogar? Te dejaste desear un tiempo, al fin y al cabo eso de alguna forma te resultaba divertido y a él también. Ahora, casi medio año después de estar bajo el mismo techo y sabanas, ambos comenzaban ese mismo día una nueva etapa, la universidad. Aunque optaron por caminos diferentes pertenecían a una misma casa de estudios. Por un lado, Arthur no tuvo gran problemas con la decisión, él a pesar de verse como el tipo más gruñón y huraño en toda la isla poseía una vocación admirable: Ayudar a las personas y cuidar de ellas, el rubio sería enfermero. Y tú por otra parte, gracias a Matthew descubriste un amor por las letras, y por influencia de tu novio finalmente escogiste licenciatura en letras.

▲▼◀ ▶▲▼

La presentación de la facultad fue emotiva en palabras, pero no en sentimientos, era como escuchar a cada cuál interpretar una escena repetida infinitas veces. Pero no por aquello te desilusionarías, no sería un impedimento para dar lo mejor de ti demostrado ser la mejor licenciada, aunque las cosas podrían complicarse con eso de Cúpido...

Pérdida en tu mente optimista aunque temerosa no te percataste de quienes pasaban a tu alrededor, tampoco de unos ojos curiosamente analíticos clavándose sobre tu piel, ni mucho menos en la figura que salía rauda desde un salón por el que pasabas, como era de imaginarse el choque contra está persona fue tan rudo que te hizo tirar el par de libros amarrados entre tus brazos y desestabilizar cayendo de espaldas, presionaste los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto que jamás se presentó, pues en cambio un agarré de una de tus muñecas y una desconocida mano aferrándose a tu cintura evitaron cualquier tragedia.

El ambiente fúnebre de silencio te instó a remover párpados permitiéndote admirar el nuevo panorama, quienes pasaban contemplaban la escena hasta que comprendieron que no ocurriría nada trágico retomando sus caminos como si nada, ante tu vergüenza guiaste el rostro hacia tu frente descubriendo que quien se aferraba a tí como si su vida dependiese de ello, era un joven mirándote incrédulo, se notaba extranjero por su piel morena que resultaba imposible dorarse con el nulo sol británico, de ese encantador tono sus ojos verdes resaltaban bajo crespos mechones rebeldes y castaños que

brindaban una imagen despreocupada pero con estilo, su mirada se apreciaba cómoda bajo el cautivo de tus ojos.

-...¿Hola? -Te atreviste a decir en un minuto tras monótonos segundos en los cuales te mantenías sin mayor opción en la misma postura levemente inclinada hacia atrás, casi como si se tratara de un baile.

-¡Ah! Lo siento jaja -Te enderezó sin soltarte regalándote una sonrisa haciendo nulos esfuerzos por remover sus iris verdes de tus orbes.

-Casi ocurre una tragedia jaja...

Arqueaste tus labios amigable, se notaba un chico simpático -Gracias a tus buenos reflejos no ocurrió nada -Comentaste.

Hizo una mueca extraña en la que imaginaste divisar por un instante un leve rubor asomado -Soy Antonio y tú ¿Como te llamas linda?

Ahora su rubor se traspaso a tus mejillas -Soy (Tú nombre).

-Me gusta como suena -Sonrío enseñando su perfecta corrida de dientes blancos.

-Ahh...¿Si? -No supiste que responder a aquello.

-Disculpen, están entorpeciendo el paso -Un chico intentaba ingresar al salón en el que aún frente a la puerta se encontraban estáticos.

-Oh, disculpa -El muchacho se apartó hacia un lado para dejarlo pasar, ignorando totalmente el agarre a tu muñeca y cintura moviéndote también con él.

-Ah por cierto -El chico se agachó recogiendo algo -¿Estos libros son suyos?

-¡Si! Son los que cargaba (Tú nombre) -Al comprender que debía soltarse te sonrió algo triste removiendo sus manos para que pudieses recibirlos -Ah gracias -Los tomaste con agrado. Esé joven -Qué te aseguro, no volverías a ver nunca más- te los entregó mirandote de una forma extraña, como si te intentará trasmitir un mensaje con su mirada, solo que no lograbas entender que significaba.

-Ten precaución con los descuidos desde hoy -Te advirtió ingresando al salón antes de que pudieras decir algo.

-Creo que tiene razón...-Te fijaste en el morocho por su comentario -Desde que entras a la Universidad debes tener cuidado, porque aunque no ingresa cualquiera de igual manera hay todo tipo de personas y es peligroso ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

Asentiste con la cabeza, no comprendiste realmente pero tenías una idea vaga de lo que intentaba decirte.

-Creo que debería irme al salón... -Explicaste notando como ya comenzaban a vaciarse los pasillos lentamente.

-¡Oh puedo acompañarte! ...Si quieres...

Admiraste su entusiasmo 《Realmente es un chico amable》 dijiste para ti misma -No me vendría nada mal algo de ayuda, aún no conozco este lugar -Le sonreíste y él te devolvió el gesto.

Se distanciaron por los pasillos sin que sospecharan de unos ojos seguir cada uno de sus movimientos.

▲▼◀ ▶▲▼

Las horas pasaron y las clases que te tocaron no fueron más que introducciones básicas de los temas comprendidos, datos sobre la misma universidad y una que otra cosa de interés para los alumnos.

De esa forma se esfumó el tiempo y la hora de almuerzo se hizo sentir con los gruñidos furiosos de tu estómago, pensaste en llamar a Arthur, pero antes de hacerlo te retractaste pues temías parecer de esas novias psicópatas. Suspiraste fijandote en un mensaje que acabase de llegarte, sorpresivamente era de tu ex jefe Francis, sí, el mismísimo jefe pervertido que te habría ofrecido un trabajo, gracias al cual conociste a Cúpido...Un retorcijón nervioso en tu vientre te hizo recordar un enorme peso con tan solo un título "Cúpido" Resoplaste pensando que no sería tan mala idea hacer una visita si disponías de tiempo para ella, cuando ya te encaminabas a la tienda te dio por leer el mensaje el cual decía "¡Necesito ayuda urgente, es de vida o muerte!"Nerviosa al ver esto corriste a todo lo que tus piernas daban tomando un recorrido que hace mucho no hacías. Por tu mente paso todo tipo de situaciones, desde un robo o quien sabe que. De pronto una niña pequeña se cruzó por tu camino haciendo detenerte abrupta, le viste ir hasta su padre quien la tomó en brazos -¿Quien es la niña más linda de este mundo? ¡Eres tu mi pequeña maravillosa!

La infanta junto al hombre sonreían felices como si no se ubieran visto hace mucho.  
-Él acaba de llegar de su viaje de Creta y esta feliz de ver a su hija Sara... -Susurraste para ti misma quedando perpleja por lo que acababas de decir, no tenías forma de saber algo como eso, de seguro fue una bobería de tu parte...Una muy rara bobería...

-¡Sara no corras de esa forma!

Advirtió una mujer aproximándose a ellos, esa señora era la madre, eso lo sabías, sin entender como, pero lo hacías.

-¡Pero es que extrañe a papá! -La párvula hizo un mohín.

-Si ambas lo echamos de menos...Y ¿Como te fue en tu viaje a Creta cariño?

No pudiste decir nada, ni siquiera espetar una vocal a modo de asombro cuando tu corazón dio un brusco latido que remecio tu pecho generandote un inmenso escozor, algo asustada intentaste mantener la postura normal cuando un nuevo golpeteo impacto desde tu tórax, guiaste tu mano directo al seno intentando respirar sin lograr atraer mucho oxígeno, una tercera vez te hizo soltar un alarido que atrajo todas las miradas, incluso la de la pequeña Sara y su padre, ahogada por tanta atención y falta de aire te alejaste como pudiate sintiendo una y otra vez aquel potente dolor, sin premeditado y casi como si tus piernas caminarán por sí solas entraste a un solitario y sucio callejón en medio del camino sin rumbo.

Te dejaste caer con pierna temblorosas a unas bolsas de no querías saber que, en posición fetal, llena de frío y con cuerpo trémulo percibiste lo que ya imaginabas sería un ataque al corazón. Aunque apenas fueron tres minutos para ti el sufrimiento duro una eternidad, sufrimiento que empeoró cuando un ardor en tu espalda comenzó a intensificarse, era como si te estuvieran quemando con un par de fierros al rojo vivo, era insoportable y tanto gritos como lágrimas no brindaban consuelo. Por un lapsus el dolor fue tal que te desmayaste antes de poder decir "ayuda."

▲▼◀ ▶▲▼

Acurrucada en la inmundicia tus párpados se movieron dejándote ver que pasaba. Algo borroso en principio hasta que tus ojos se acostumbraron nuevamente a mostrarte el mundo a tu alrededor y la situación en que te encontrabas. Ya era de noche, y seguías en la misma pose, jadeante y lenta de pensamiento, tu cuerpo pesaba, tanto que no eras capas de moverte un milímetro. De pronto tus párpados cayeron, sin desear volver a abrirlos sentiste como alguien te tomaba en brazos, que daba unos pasos rápidos y saltaba, pero nunca caía, el viento en tu cara te recordaba los vuelos con cúpido para el san Valentín pasado.

-San...Valentín...-Mascullaste percibiendo una leve carcajada oprimida. Por algún motivo te agradaba escuchar esa tenue burla y sin pensar apoyaste tu cabeza en un cálido pecho varonil...Estabas dormida y sólo lo notaste al despertar cuando sentiste que te dejaban sobre una cama, entre abriste los ojos viendo en la habitación obscura y silenciosa a un chico...¿Arthur?

No, no era él, su cabello era más obscuro, entonces sería...¿Antonio? Tu lentitud y cansancio no te permitía captar bien su rostro para identificarlo, solo sabias que era muy guapo y que sus ojos verdes brillaban aunque todo fuera penumbra.

Enarco los labios admirando tu cuerpo de hito a hito, como pudiste tu también te admiraste con una ropa distinta, era extraña como una toga blanca...

Suspiraste comprendiendo lo que había pasado, querías hablar, pero sin más fuerzas solo te dormiste perdiendo conciencia de ti misma.

**N/A: Dije que este fic mutaria a algo más dark xD(?) era necesario según yo(?) Ya el prox cap estará mejor y más parecido a la esencia de la primer temporada que es lo que todas aquí están esperando. **  
**Puede que este mal editado pero pronto lo revisaré ¿si? Kisses a todas espero no decepcionarlas, si continuan leyendo verán que todavía queda mucho por descubrir ewe. Publicaré muy muy pronto así que atentas...y no se si olvide algo más. Bye leidis~**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia de Himaruya, Lectora de iggy. Portada sugoi de la maravillosa RavenMushroom3**


	2. La tienda de San Valentín

***Se asoma tímida con el escudo de capitán América* Ci-ciao...Por favor no me maten por demorar! Tengan piedad...el impacto de los scones podría ser letal (?) Ok no xD...Siento la****demora...pero es que...*suspira* Cómo explicarles todo lo que me ha pasado para que entiendan porque demore tanto...Es complicado...Bueno, la cosa es que el cap está por fin acá yay! *^* Aunque aun no llegamos a lo mejor diría que quedo...bien...Pero no desesperen que ya pronto...muy pronto vendrán las sorpresas *próximo cap* y amh no he corregido del todo este cap, asi que si ven un error será corregido luego...eso :3**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia de Hima, Lectora solamente de iggy...Por ahora...digo! Ignoren eso (?)**  
**La bella portada a la awesome RavenMushroom~**

**Advertencia: amh nada...solo...nada xB**

**Si crees que merezco castigo por la demora (?) Sigue...y si no lo crees...También sigue c:**

**La tienda de San Valentín:**

-¡(Tu nombre) despierta!

Antes de llegar al estado REM una voz chillona te removió el sueño-Mint ¿Eres tú?

Efectivamente sobre tu cabeza volaba el pequeño ser verdoso, solo que está vez su rostro fruncido no daba buenos indicios -¿Cómo te sientes (Tú nombre)? ¿Estás muy cansada? ¿Te hizo algo además de traerte a casa?

-Si ahora me siento bien sol...¿Quién me trajo a casa? -Con un clic de piezas encajando en tu cabeza lograste darte cuenta de ese pequeño detalle ¿Como regresaste?

-¡No, no dije nada, olvidado! -Explicó nervioso agitando en negación sus manitas.

Meditaste unos segundos hasta recordar ser cargada por un chico que todavía no estabas segura si era Arthur o no.

-Solo levántate un poco ¿Está bien? -Te pidió comprendiendo lo difícil que te resultaba por lo que acababa de pasarte.

Al acomodarte en medio de la lujubre noche atisbada en tu alcoba el pequeño reviso tu espalda.

-Te han nacido unas alas muy bonitas -Comentó admirado tocándolas con sus micropatitas.

Del pequeño podías percibir el calor y tacto sobre tu nueva piel pero no verla, sino hasta que le guiaste hacia delante como moverías los dedos de tu mano, sin dificultades.

Frente a ti un plumaje hermoso y blanco que acarició con suavidad tu rostro al agitarlas con fuerza lanzando ráfagas de viento que mecieron las cortinas y algunos objetos de menor tamaño, tocaste la extensión de tu cuerpo impresionada.

-Sentirás tirante la espalda un par de días pero ya pasará, solo debes aplicarte mucha crema.

-¿Sabes quien me trajo no? -Lo ignoraste mirándole con la cara más amenazante que conseguiste logrando perturbarlo un poco.

Te era inevitable recordar los brillos de esos ojos verdes clavados en tu persona.

-¡Ah antes de que lo olvide! -El conejo nervioso desvío el tema posándose sobre tu cabeza y como si decir que una coincidencia fuera creíble en este caso tus ojos se cerraron cruelmente y caíste inconsciente de sueño a la colcha.

Migajas de conciencia fueron sustituyendo al sueño y la ignorancia del estado actual de tu persona, esa brillante mañana había algo distinto, por algún motivo sentías que debías salir pronto de casa...No obstante percibiste unos cálidos brazos aferrándose a tu cintura y una respiración pegarse tu cuello.

-Ayer cuando llegue te encontré dormida. No deberías esforzarte tanto, solo es el primer día -Una voz ronca habló cosquilleando con sus labios tu piel.

-Arthur ¿Que hora es? -Interrogaste incómoda por aquella latente corazonada.

-Lo suficientemente temprano para divertirnos un rato... -Dijo lascivo apagándose más a tí.

-...Es que tengo cosas que hacer...-Te hiciste la desinteresada para hacerte de rogar un poco, al carajo la corazonada disfrutarías de esos momentos juntos.

-¡Ah no ni lo pienses! -Se gano sobre ti atrapando tus muñecas.

Tu rubor empezó a brotar alocado cuando se acercó despacioso a tus labios rozando las puntas de sus narices y luego, al fin, el tacto tan anhelado por ambos, su boca suave y cálida prontamente se abrió paso dentro de la tuya buscando tu lengua con la suya regalándole suaves y lentas caricias.

-...Ah-Arthur... -Buscando aire le nombraste colérica de deseo en lo que sonó como un ruego tentador que le era imposible resistir -...Lo siento (Tú nombre) pero hoy no te dejaré salir de casa... -Ronroneo en tu oído incentivando a tu cuerpo a crisparse mucho más...

...Se miraron deseosos en uno del otro de devorarse mutuamente y así estaban por hacerlo...

...Sin embargo la vibración de tu móvil Irrumpió violentamente dejandolos petrificados.

Liberaste una de tus manos atrapando el objeto.

-¿No podrías ignorarlo o apagarlo? -Propuso algo enfurruñado.

-Es un mensaje de Francis, again (de nuevo).

-¿Again? -Pestaño perplejo -¿Y se puede saber por qué estás hablando con él? -Te miró molesto.

Igualmente le admiraste solo que un poco impactada - ¿No me digas que estás celoso?

Se ruborizó de golpe -¡Cl-claro que no idiota! -Apenado volteó el rostro posando sutil los dedos en sus labios.

Lo habías pillado.

Revisaste el mensaje extrañada: _"Necesito que me ayudes está tarde así que ¡No faltes!"_

Supusiste que se refería a la tienda, quizás no fuera mala idea hacer una visita al lugar donde comenzó todo, al fin y al cabo fue donde se vieron por primera vez y obtuviste un trabajo dinámico aunque cargado de responsabilidades...Esa ultima palabra..

...Sí, esa misma, "Responsabilidad" te recordaba su significado aplicado en los estudios y en...Cúpido.

-...Hoy me iré más temprano -Avisaste.

-¿Por? -Enarco una ceja desconfiado.

-Es que...Haré un recorrido por la facultad -Dijiste lo primero en venir a tu mente.

En vez de enarcar la otra ceja crispo ambas -Si, claro.

Resoplaste -Debo hacerlo, sino me perderé y no llegaré a mis clases -Explicaste tus fundamentos.

Te miró ladinamente, cruzándose de brazos desconfiado.

Sin pensártelo mucho ni mucho menos dándole tiempo a él, en menos de un parpadeo te aferraste a su cuello robándole un beso fugaz.

Enternecida le viste impactado por la sorpresa y como su rostro sereno brillaba como una estrella, esa era tu estrella fugaz que le regalabas esa mañana.

Efectivamente no mentías, debías recorrer y aprender de memoria cada pasillo y recoveco de esa facultad que te acogería en sus espacios por mucho tiempo, tu segunda casa y cobijo, eso era, y la idea no te desagradaba en absoluto. Admirabas cada rincón y persona con miramiento, ser parte de los seleccionados para estudiar en ese lugar resultaba gratificante en todos sus sentidos.

-¡(Tu nombre)!

Fuiste la única en voltear, posiblemente porque tú eras la nombrada o porque sencillamente eras la única en escuchar su voz.

-¡Hola Matt! -Lo saludaste de un abrazo, uno de los tantos gestos que brindaban y que para todos tus conocidos anglos resultaba extraño aunque finalmente se acostumbraron a tu manera de dar afecto.

Ya pasado el arduo estudio y de que te mandasen enseguida a leer un libro 894 páginas para una semana te alejaste agotada del campus.

Necesitabas distraer la mente ¿Y qué mejor que escuchar algo de música almacenada en tu móvil?

Buscaste en la amplia lista de la cuál solo unas cuantas te apetecía más que el resto de sonidos variados cumpliendo un mero fin, ocupar espacio extra.

Así fue como tus ojos remontaron sobre los mensajes, entre ellos dos de tu ex jefe...

Tal vez hacer la visita en ese momento no estuviera nada mal.

Entonces nuevamente te encaminaste por las calles conocidas evitando a toda costa a las parejas típicas de encontrar.

Cuando llegaste a la tienda que no visitabas hace ya un año tus piernas flaquearon un tanto al notar el lugar algo más...Imponente.

Ingresaste tal como lo habías hecho sólo que está vez al abrir una campanilla sonó guiando la mirada de todos hacia ti. Incomoda te escabulliste entre los amplios pasillos admirando las melosas vitrinas.

De pronto de manera desprevenida captaste un raudo agarre atrapando tu espalda y piernas elevándote por los aires.

Chillaste asustada presionando los párpados de manera inconsciente.

-Tranquila (Tú nombre) soy yo...

...Esa voz suave que habló crispado tu piel era de...

-¿Ah-Alfred?

Efectivamente era él que te miraba lidiando a duras penas por esbozar la risa, sin embargo sus esfuerzos no duraron más que dos segundos tras los que liberó sus risotadas burlonas -¡Hahahaha!

Ruborizada de vergüenza solo te encogiste un poco.

-(...)Aha...ha, lo siento (Tú nombre) es que tu cara... -Intentó remediarlo empeorándolo aún más.

No dijiste más, pues los ojos fulminantes que le dedicaste eran más que mil reclamos.

Curioso arrugó el entrecejo elevándote un tanto para verte más de cerca.

-¿Qu-que? -Interrogaste incómoda encogiéndote nuevamente al verle aproximarse.

-Tus ojos...

-¿Que tienen? -Interrogaste temerosa.

De manera casi impetuosa e inesperada unos nuevos brazos fueron tu sostén.

-¡Hey no me quites a (Tú nombre)! -El americano molesto fue esta vez quien fulmino con la mirada, pero no a tí, sino a...

-¿Iván? -Interrogaste recibiendo su sonrisa plácida.

-¡Suéltala ella es mi amiga!

-(Tú nombre) es mi amiga mucho antes de conocerte, da -Recordó el ruso sereno.

El estadounidense sin resignarse a perder contra su contrario con violencia y rapidez volvió a poseerte.

-¡Sólo yo puedo cargar...¡Hey! -Antes de poder declarar su triunfo unas terceras manos te robaron de escena.

Alzaste la visual sintiendo un escalofrió al ver quién te paseaba por otros pasillos -Francis...

-_Bonjour amour_ -Te sonrió triunfal.

-...Te vez igual...-Dijiste impactada al no notar cambio alguno.

Rio al escuchar aquello -Tú en cambio luces...Fantástica -Te escruto con la mirada incomodándote una inmensidad.

-Umh gracias...¿No deberías tener cuidado? Si caminas y no miras hacia delante podríamos caer...

-Y de seguro Arthur vendría a asesinarme ¿Verdad? -Volvió a reír, está vez con la boca cerrada en un intento inútil por no parecer burlón -Conozco de memoria cada relieve de cada baldosa en cada pasillo...

-La tienda es mucho más grande ahora -Alcanzaste.

Él salió hacia el exterior plantándose en frente para que pudieras apreciar el fruto de su trabajo -Después del San Valentín pasado y gracias a su ayuda nos fue tan bien que quebramos a las tiendas contiguas y nos ampliamos -Dijo orgulloso mientras, en cambio te sentías fatal por haber aportado al fracaso de los demás comerciantes.

Unos minutos en off, solamente irrumpido por el ruido cotidiano de la metrópoli creó un extravagante espacio a la meditación interna...

-(Tú nombre) ¿Quieres trabajar aquí?

Pestañeaste perpleja tal como la primera vez que te hizo esa pregunta, es cierto que un dinero extra para los libros y en especial ese último que te habían pedido no iba nada mal pero ¿Volver a trabajar? Vacilaste más de la cuenta...de hecho más de lo que él esperaba -¡Oh vamos será divertido! Al menos sólo por temporada.

-No lo sé...

-¿Que estás haciendo? Te necesitamos allá adentro... -Una voz femenina que no reconocías captó tu incertidumbre cruzando tus ojos con otros azules de una pálida chica que lucía orgullosa su cabello rubio entrenzado reposando en su hombro derecho -¿Quien es ella? -Analítica te miró de hito a hito.

-Tranquila _ma chérie_ es sólo una amiga -Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Enarco una ceja poniéndose en jarras -Sabes que tu vida amorosa es lo que menos me importa hermano...

-¿Hermano? -Interrogaste perpleja, jamás lo habrías imaginado, por mayor que fuera su similitud.

-Sí, soy la menor entre los dos...Y tú...Debes ser (Tú nombre).

-¿Cómo sabes de mí?

Resoplo divertida -Arthur de cada diez palabras que dice una es (Tú nombre).

Te ruborizaste energética percibiendo algo que te incomodaba -...¿Conoces a Arthur?

Ella sonrió alegre haciendo un gesto con el dedo para que la siguieses a ingresar nuevamente.

-Permíteme llevarte a destino -Ofreció el parisino sin soltarte.

La chica se detuvo en el mesón de ventas y ahí fue donde te dejo el rubio que se alejó para atender unas escolares que paseaban por los pasillos generándote cierta incomodidad.

-Sígueme -Pidió la chica guiándote a una oficina, la cual cerró mirándote algo sonrojada -Se que apenas nos conocemos pero... ¿Podrías ayudarme? Me da vergüenza admiro pero...-Se ruborizó leve -No tengo una firma más que mi nombre -Escribió sobre unas hojas desperdigadas en el escritorio -¿Lo ves? -Te la enseñó mostrando lo fofa que era.

-¿Podrías enseñarme tu firma? Es para hacerme una idea de como debo hacerlo...Pronto ingresare a una prestigiosa académica de modelaje y no quiero hacer el ridículo -Confesó apenada.

-Pero es que mi firma no es gran cosa... -Callaste al ver su cara suplicante, te encogiste de hombros tomando el lápiz. Ella amable te ofreció la esquina de una hoja bajo unas carpetas, graficaste lo mejor que pudiste tu estampa sobre el renglón que estaba alzado -Es así ¿Ves? No es gran cosa tan solo debes... -Volviste a enmudecer al admirar su rostro triunfante -¡Ya puedes pasar hermano! -Para tu sorpresa el nombrado ingreso a la oficina radiante -Bien...Comienzas mañana (Tú nombre)...

Pestañeaste perpleja.

La chica te mostró la hoja completa con la esquina marcada -Es el contrato de trabajo por temporada de San Valentín.

Boquiabierta no te creías como habías sido engañada tan fácilmente.

-Deseaba que trabajáramos juntas hace mucho -Espetando esas palabras sinceras te extendió radiante la mano.

Sin saber como la inercia te alzó el brazo estrechando palmas. Ya no quedaba más que resignarte a lo que estuviese por venir.

-Bueno, las dejo para que vean el disfraz de este año, au revoir -Francis exageradamente emocionado salió de la oficina cerrando para dejarlas organizar todo.

Suspiro dándote la espalda leve -Siento haber tenido que hacer esto, pero estoy emocionada por ver tus alas... -Explicó relajada fijando su atención al tacto de sus yemas contra el borde del escritorio.

-...Mi...¿Mis alas? -Repetiste perpleja.

-¡Monique! -Volteaste divisando en el aire algo veloz llegar a los brazos de la chica, ella sonriente le abrazo y el pequeño solo se dejo amar.

-¿¡Mi-Mint Fly Bunny?! -Le nombraste boquiabierta sin comprender nada.

-¿(Tú nombre) ¿Que haces aquí? -Inquirió sorprendido recibiendo tu mirada fulminante mientras se posaba sobre el escritorio.

-¿Cómo es que ella puede verte? -Pusiste tus brazos en jarras.

-¿No te has dado cuenta aún?

Endureciste las facciones -No me estas respondiendo ¿Que es lo que pasa aqu... -Enmudeciste. Todo por culpa de unos cojinetes presionando leves tus orejas. La rubia te acababa de acomodar unos audífonos por los cuales de pronto comenzó a sonar una música lenta de piano que hacia ambiente a la delicada voz de un chico en idioma japonés que parecía ser oprimido por otro muchacho de tono más grave...Por algún incómodo motivo -que resultaba bastante te obvio- sonrojaste de golpe percibiendo un curioso calor que te abochorno un par de segundos, te quitaste los auriculares bajando la visual, admirando tus piernas y pies desnudos y una tela blanca.

-Tus alas son tan bellas.. -La chica se aproximó admirada tocandolas con delicadeza, pudiste percibir su tacto sin problemas -Las mias son más pequeñas y debo hacer mayor esfuerzo por volar -Explicó.

-¿Quien eres tu? -Interrogaste llena de curiosidad y apenada de aquel atuendo.

-Soy Monique...Una Cúpido igual que tú.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Calma (Tú nombre) se que debe ser confuso -El pikachu verde intento aclarar sin decir nada especial.

Guiaste una mano a tu cabeza -¿Nunca hubo un solo Cúpido?

-Son muchas personas para que haya sólo uno ¿No crees? -Explicó la joven -Además... -Volvió a extenderte la mano -Juntas uniremos a los que te tocaron...

La miraste desconfiada.

-Se que todo esto es muy raro pero...Yo que tu aceptaría...te ha tocado un oponente fuerte... -Añadió incrementando tu incertidumbre -¿Oponente? -Volviste a repetir quedando asustada.

-¡No digas más que no le he explicado todo aún! -Regaño el pequeño.

-Jaja...¡Eres tan lindo cuando te enojas Mint! -Cargada de ternura pico su mejilla con el dedo.

-¡No hagas eso! -La criatura se quejo infantil sobando su cara con sus micropatitas tal como lo haría un hámster.

-...No quiero...

Te miraron curiosos.

-No quiero ser Cúpido -Aturdida por todo te viste apoderada del temor de esa responsabilidad.

-Tranquila escuch...

-No quiero Mint -Dijiste decidida.

El conejo te miro unos segundos y luego libero un suspiro apoyándose en tu cabeza -Lo siento (Tú nombre) no quería hacer esto -Antes de darte chance de preguntar hizo -con el poder otorgado por los cielos- que de un instante a otro te sentiste guiada a una apacible caída mientras perdías lentamente la conciencia al tocar el suelo sin que el impacto te doliera, de hecho más que impacto contra la dureza del piso fue como si algo te dejara suavemente recostada en este. Luchabas por mantener tus ojos abiertos pero cada intento era en vano.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso Mint? -Borrosa captaste en frente la figura de la joven aproximándose y hablando a un punto verde que se posaba en su hombro -(Tú nombre)...Ya es hora de que sepa la verdad de las cosas -Explicó seriamente el pequeño.

Perdiste sin lograr evitarlo su imagen por el peso de tus párpados cayendo sin que nada pudieras hacer por evitarlo.

**N/A: Se que aún no llega el romance, pero con esta temporada me daré el tiempo de explicar las cosas porque creo que la lógica puede aplicarse en todo incluso en lo más fantástico y retorcido y quiero hacer valer eso en está historia así que tomaré tiempo de explicar que pasa con Cúpido y todas las dudas al respecto...Y amh hasta donde averigüe Mónaco se llama "Monique" así que...En este fic se quedará así :v amh nada más linduras grazie por la paciencia y les prometo el prox capi lo amarán desde el siguiente se viene lo bueno *w* y estoy contenta de haber llegado a esa parte...**

**Reviews de mi cuore::::**

**Shuu: Hola acá también xD gracias por tus reviews *3* siii ella es genial, es una de las mejores dibujantes *-* …si oshee que Toño tenía que aparecer alguna vez, nunca lo hago actuar(¿) xD shdasjd rol semsual… también te adoro muchis querida, gracias por todo el aposho :D kisses y wenas noches.**

**Erandi: Hola aquí también xB que bueno que te gustara, ese cap no fue tan way pero se, por dios sé que lo que se viene lo amaran **** gracias por tanto apoyo lo aprecio como no imaginas, xoxo! Good night. **

…**Y buen, sin más que decir - considerando además que regreso a casa después de una merecida reunión con amigos y tengo un pequeño tiempo para esto- amh público esto random y me largo, besos las quiero muchis muchiss y ustedes me alientan a seguir publicando con sus coment y votos que son muy valiosos y me alegran el día merci**  
**Sin más que decir *3* te espero en el prox capi~*****cae dormida***


End file.
